Question: The $\$4.55$ in Carol's piggy bank consists of quarters and nickels. There are seven more nickels than quarters. How many nickels does Carol have in her bank?
Solution: Let $n$ and $q$ represent the respective numbers of nickels and quarters. Since there are seven more nickels than quarters, we know that $q=n-7$. In cents, the amount of money Carol has is $5n+25q=455$. We substitute the expression of $q$ in terms of $n$ from the first equation into the second equation. \begin{align*}
5n+25(n-7)&=455\quad\Rightarrow\\
n+5(n-7)&=91\quad\Rightarrow\\
n+5n-35&=91\quad\Rightarrow\\
6n&=126\quad\Rightarrow\\
n&=21
\end{align*} Carol has $\boxed{21}$ nickels in her piggy bank.